Avengers
by cherry-taste
Summary: there're beasts n humans, but only one clan to stop the conflict between both; the 'uchihas', but when sasuke discovers his love for his pray, how'd the mission be like? narusasu sakusasu n sasuke stuck between.battles for love n existence. M 4 late chaps
1. knoha's leaf village

**_Avengers_**

Chapter 1: Konoha's leaf' village

Everything was swallowed by darkness. Everything was so deadly quiet and calm; like if a poisonous tornado had passed a moment ago.

Footsteps broke the silence as a long, black shadow emerged on a lifeless house's wall.

The wind blew harder and harder, entering the windows' cracks, squeaking with those dull doors; holding within its fingers a lost childhood, and lost dreams that used to live between these ashes once upon a time.

The shadow got nearer...

It stopped by a house; by the wreck of an old house...

He looked to be sixteen years old, and dressed in a long sleeve, black, turtle neck with wide collar, along with black shorts.

"Mother..." the owner of the dark muttered. "...Father..." he added.

His deep breath and voice echoed in the empty allies that were smashed into voids.

The wind squealed stiffly once more, making the man's raven hair float peacefully, and few drops of pure tears shine their way down…

"I..." he stuttered. "...I can't do this any longer..."

He lifted his dreary right hand slowly and stared at it. "I'm just... too weak..."

The thunder roared and the lightening flashed... they sounded like bombs in the middle of world wars…

For a second, the shadow was replaced by a teen.

For a second, the shady face and that dark voice were replaced by sorrow and pain.

The rain began firmly, as its drops seemed heavier and more intense for the young man.

Nothing but the sound of the raindrop clashing the shattered wood, and the broken metal confirmed the existence of time...

"I... I'm sorry..." His tender voice was then nothing louder than a whisper.

The thunder growled once more, twice... and by the third time, as that blaze touched the wet, cracked ground, the boy's dull body touched it as well...

The rain continued... transformed into light snow, and fell serenely like feathers on that body...

He closed his dark silvered eyes... and lied peacefully in the cold world of dimness.

For the first time in years, he dreamed.

He saw a picture of a young kid... a smiling kid...

He heard laughter...

He realized that it was happiness, what he saw; the same one he had lost long time ago, pretty much a dream he used to live...

The image got clearer...

He could see that little boy running happily under a tree... chasing a golden butterfly, giggling, laughing, and having the time of his life...

The image got even clearer...

He could notice a woman rushing behind the kid; they both had black hair and gray eyes that sparkled with joy.

The image became clearer, such that the teen could actually feel it, and feel everything in it... like living the moment itself…

The little child entered a house. The woman chuckled and turned slowly her looks to the dreaming man.

She smiled to him.

He looked around confused; no one else but him seemed to be there.

"It's ok dear... I know..." she uttered softly.

And when the boy finally realized that it was his mother, the woman at whom he was staring, his wonderful dream faded to white...

He opened his heavy eyes bit by bit.

"What... happened...?" he hissed to himself.

Everything around him was pure white, and a small sound was beeping aside him.

"Where... am I?" he wondered sighing. He tried to get up, but his arms failed him and he was forced to stay lied down. "Damn it..."

He glanced everywhere in the room; it was a sunny day outside the window.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" a sweet female voice made him turn to the door.

A girl his age entered, holding a tray of food, and then placed it on a counter beside him. He stared strangely at her. She had cherry pink hair and emerald green eyes that can't be entered easily.

"Where am I?" he asked. "And why… can't I move?"

She chuckled, took out a notebook and then wrote something on it.

"I'm Sakura Haruno; a nurse in training. What about you...?" she asked friendly.

"I wanna know where the heck I am." He replied annoyed.

The girl rolled her eyes and stood by the wall.

"Why are you that cranky?" she said.

He shook his head trying to figure out what has happened to him.

"Do you feel anything...? Is there something I can do?" she offered.

"Please," he muttered with his hand on his forehead. "Just tell me, where am I? And how did I end up here? And…"

But before he carried on with his questions she interrupted him.

"You are in Konoha's main hospital. You were found by the hot springs of Konoha's leaf' village." She said.

"What day is this? And since when I've been here?" he added.

"Well, as far as I know, I was assigned to take care of you, two days ago."

"Two whole days…?" he hissed.

"Said anything?" she wondered, like if she heard him.

"Where's the exit? I must get out of here before…" he tried to get up, but like his arms, his legs fell short. "Damn it!!" He complained falling down the floor.

"No, you must stay in bed. You can't get out of here yet." She helped him up. "Here, this is ought to make you better." She assured, handing him a spoon filled with some kind of medicine.

"Get that away of me!!" he shouted, forcing her, with all what's left of power in his arms, to throw the spoon out of her kind hand.

"Why did you do that for??" she wondered surprised.

She stared at him for a moment; his looks were too mysterious for her to understand their meaning. They were scared, yet strong; frightened, but powerful…

He was gazing down in the blankness with empty looks… looks she had never seen before.

She felt worried, concerned and anxious. She felt that she must help him endure whatever he's going through. She just felt that.

He was gasping heavily… his heart beats were obviously getting faster on the screen next to them.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. But please, I have reports to write on your conditions, and I need your name at least." She pleaded.

He thought a little… (What should I tell her? I can't tell her my real name… I mustn't…)

"Well…?" she added, waiting his answer.

"I can't remember anything." He said eventually. "I don't know…"

"Oh my god…" she muttered. "Poor guy… Well, I guess I'll just tell them that. You have to get some rest for now."

And as she headed outside, she heard the sound of glass breaking. She turned; the window was shattered and blood stains were all around.

"What the…!!" She moaned rushing to take a look. "Hey!! Come back here!!" she shouted at him. "How on earth did he do that??" and she ran in the hallways calling for security.

His room was on the third floor, and he could barely stand. However, she was sure of what she saw; she saw him lumbering outside after he smashed the glass and jumped.

(I have to… get out…) he thought as his hike seemed to be now a limp. (I have to go, or I'll lead them all into darkness too… I have to go!!)

"Catch him!" he heard men saying behind him.

"No!! Let me go!!" he yelled, trying to breathe correctly.

Two men caught him by his shoulders from behind, and two other held his feet so he would not move. Even though, he was too tired to struggle for freedom.

People gathered around as the men tied him into a cradle and held him into the hospital.

"What the hell was he thinking…?" a woman's voice said outside his new room. He was sitting calmly on his bed, still confused because of this new world to him, and because of those loads of questions no one seemed able to find an answer.

He stared down at his weak hands listening to them.

"He must've been through a lot to act crazily like that." Another one replied.

"Sakura told me he forgot his own name. I think we should him to a special treatment center; one with unstable people like him."

(Unstable … People…?) He thought, shocked. (They don't know what they're doing with me…I'm too dangerous for them…)

"We won't send him there! He's my responsibility and I'm gonna take care of him!" he heard that sweet voice of Sakura defending him.

He smiled for a split second, or maybe it was sadness…

Her footsteps got closer…

(I must do something about it… now that I'm here, I should not leave to loam another country…) he told himself.

"So," she started as soon as she entered and closed the door behind her. "I'm not gonna ask you for what happened. I just wanna make sure you're ok. And… did you remember anything? I think that was why you ran off like that." She gave a chuckle.

He stared at her strangely, thinking.

"I…" …

"What…? I'm listening; go on." She assured her concern.

He sighed. "…My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He submitted. "I'm from an old town at north; called Yukino country."

"I guess you never forgot who you are, then." She assumed, writing on her notebook again. "And, umm… why didn't you tell me at the first place?"

He didn't answer…

"Anyhow, I'm glad you finally found me worthy knowing your identity. And please don't break the glass this time; your bandages are red enough." She smiled friendly.

Birds' sudden twittering made them both look outside.

"It's spring; it's time for love." She affirmed.

"At Yukino country, there's nothing but snow…" Sasuke muttered, still looking at the lovely couple of birds. "I really have to get out of here…"

She turned at him. "Listen, Sasuke, if you answered all my questions honestly, I can mange getting you out of here by this evening. But you have to promise to respond at all of them sincerely, deal?" she suggested.

He looked at her. "I have nothing to lose…" he said.

Even though she didn't understand what he meant, she just began filling her report as she should.

"What's your father's name Sasuke?" she asked preparing to fill the table she had on her nurses' notebook.

"It's Fugaku." He answered.

"Umm… is there any way to connect with him right now, to tell him about you?"

"No." he quickly said.

She shrugged having am odd feeling. "Well, how about your mother, is there any—…" but before she could continue, he interrupted her.

"No, there aren't any ways to communicate with any of my family members." And he closed his eyes calming himself down, because he was starting to get disturbed for some reason.

"But…why?" she wondered, and her pencil was shaking in her shivering hand. She had a feeling something wasn't right somewhere.

"They're all dead." Sasuke replied mysteriously, such that she couldn't understand exactly what his emotions were. Was he sad about it, angry, upset?? "They're all deceased five years ago. When I was still young…they were butchered 

viciously… they were killed cruelly—…"

"Ok!" she shouted nervously. His calm attitude gave her the shivers down her spine such that her hand was shaking abnormally.

He stared at her right in her green eyes. He gazed deeply as she felt a heat going in her veins instead of blood. Her heart pounded faster and her breath hardened…

She got scared… frightened… terrified, such that she was a second away of panicking.

"I didn't do it…" he hissed still looking at her.

A drop of sweat slid down her cheek and hit the floor. "H-How… d-did you kn-ow I was think-king of that?" she stammered.

"They all are the same." He answered, closing his eyes serenely. "They accuse me of something I didn't do. And then they try to slaughter me." He then opened his eyes and noticed how agitated she was. Her pencil—due to her trembling—was hitting the paper on that report repeatedly…

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said. "Please get me out of here before they find me." And he placed his hand gently on hers.

She quickly stood up seizing back her hand, still afraid. "What makes me sure? Why do they want you anyway?? Why aren't you telling me the full truth if you were innocent? Huh!!"

Right then, Sasuke realized she's panicked.

They kept staring at each other for a minute, without saying anything.

Nothing but silence existed at that moment.

"Did someone ever trust you before?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" she muttered.

"Well, can you trust me when I tell you; if you knew what happened, you'll be in danger?"

She got surprised.

"Trust me, Sakura. I assure you, as long as I stay alive, no one will hurt you." He comforted her. "I promise… and I never forget my words…"

"Ok…" she agreed quietly, sitting down again on her chair. Even though her mind kept telling her off, her heart just couldn't bear having someone cornered without helping him. She believed him, but it was not the full trust he hoped it would be.

"What shall I write then?" she asked for advice, because she surely can't report what he said.

"You won't be lying if you said I'm orphan, with no address…" he proposed.

She nodded filling what she had to.

She got up on her feet and turned to leave. And when she grabbed the handle… "Sakura, I'll be waiting for you." He declared. She nodded and left him with his solitude.

"What's wrong Sakura, you look troubled." Someone told her outside.

"Nothing…" he heard her giggles. "Just leave this boy alone for a while, he needs some rest. I'll be back very soon." And her steps faded.

(At least I know someone is on my side in here; Konoha's leaf village…) he thought lying down. (I guess I have to wait for now, if I want her to trust me faithfully.)

And he closed his eyes, listening to what was around him; from beeping machines, to birds' twitters and doctors' chats…

Sakura walked in the hallways still having that picture of his focused dark eyes, staring at her.

To her, he seemed lost…

He needed her help, immediately. That's what she kept telling herself as she gave the main doctor the report she wrote.

"Orphan?? No address to—what is this nonsense??" the doctor yelled at her. She blushed, closing her eyes, taking it as calm as she could.

"Whatever he says… I'm not getting paid to be relations therapist." He shook his head and walked away.

Sakura sighed in relief. She got away this time. However, she had promised Sasuke to set him free that evening. So how on earth is she going to do that?

She felt obnoxious and tired for a second.

(I have to get Naruto; he'll know what I have to do.) She thought, thinking of that fair haired boy, with that naughty grin painted on his sweet face.

She rushed outside the building to get her ruse friend.

She wasn't sure if he'll do, but she couldn't bear telling lies alone. Besides, Naruto lied and tricked people many times before; of course he didn't harm them. And he wouldn't mind lying for her, she thought.

End of chapter 1


	2. what a friend does

_**Avengers**_

Chapter 2: What a friend does…

By noon, Naruto was still missing, and Sakura couldn't find him anywhere.

She searched everywhere he would be; Ichiraku ramen shop, hot springs, and every playground he liked. He was no where to be found.

She returned to her house depressed. She has promised Sasuke to get him out of there and she couldn't do that without Naruto's help.

"Hehh…" she sighed getting her house's keys out. "I probably should tell him…he'll get disappointed but…" she entered, still having that sad impression.

"What took you so long Sakura?" a familiar friendly voice said at her front. She lifted her gaze and noticed Naruto standing with his hands crossed and a grin fixed on his face.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm so glad you're here!!" she cheered. "You don't know for how long I've been looking for you!" she felt like if she was actually saved from drowning.

"Really…?" he wondered. Sakura has never been searching for him before, and he was more than thrilled to know that. (Would she be willing to ask me out…?) He told himself dreamingly. Even thought Naruto has been Sakura's best friend since a long time, he never dared to tell her how much he actually loved her.

He always admired her work at school as she was the brightest girl around.

Plus, he found her the most beautiful girl in Konoha, with her soft pinkish locks and her wonderful smile.

He surely wanted her, but he was just too scared to make a move.

Because, when he messes up her plans, she can be very creepy with those shouts of hers.

Despite all, he can't fight his feelings for her; that's why he keeps helping her whenever she needed.

"Naruto, there's someone at hospital needs your help…" she said after they settled down on her couch.

He wondered. "Someone?? Who??"

"Well, there's a guy who really has to get out of there but they won't let him because he has no family. I believe him, and he put his faith in me." 

She explained looking down, playing with her fingers. "Naruto, could you please find a way to do that? Can you help him break out??"

He stared at her in the eyes; her innocent, puppy, shining eyes. He couldn't say 'no'. He can never say 'no' to those eyes.

"Fine… well, who is he? You have to tell me something about him to figure out a solution…" he suggested.

"Thank you Naruto! Thank you so much!" and she hugged him gratefully.

For Naruto, a grateful hug means a lot, especially from his dreams' girl Sakura.

As an orphan, he rarely gets concerned. He hasn't someone to care about him anyways.

People were treating him differently just because he was alone.

They used to think he's a foolish and a crazy fellow.

However, Sakura believed in him and decided to know him better.

They both shared something; being unable to stabilize with people.

Even though Sakura was a beautiful, brilliant girl, she always had a feeling of being short on something. She felt that others are more important than her, and that she can't do things on her own.

They both used to live in others' shadows.

Until she met him; that Naruto Uzumaki; he one who got tired of being mocked and decided to face the fact that no one is perfect, and that he can do anything if his will was strong.

And that was probably why Sakura wanted to help Sasuke, because she believed he might be as lonely as she was, as lost as she was, and much more miserable than she used to be since he no longer has a family.

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asked him once she told him everything.

"I think I have an idea, just do as I say." He smirked wickedly getting outside. She shrugged and followed him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sleeping in his bed, bored of waiting.

"Sasuke! I can't believe I've finally found you!" Naruto's enthusiastic voice woke him up, as the blond boy ran and hugged him tightly. Sasuke got surprised and pushed him back angrily.

"Who do you think you are?!" he shouted.

Sakura appeared behind, and started making signals and signs with her hands, like if she wanted to send a message to Sasuke quietly. The shocked boy stared at her wondering…

A doctor came by holding a book under his arm. He wore glasses so dirty that Sasuke wasn't able to figure out what hidden looks he had.

He coughed fixing his spectacles on his flat nose. "Well, Sasuke, looks like you forgot to mention your cousin." He said.

"My cousin??" Sasuke replied surprised. "What cousin??"

Sakura, who was behind the man, jumped waving at Sasuke. He glanced at her. She pointed at Naruto with both hands, spelling words with her lips which meant Sasuke-he-is-gonna-help-just-play-along…

"Mr. Uzumaki?" the doctor uttered.

"I guess he just forgot me, because it has been a _long_, long time since we last saw each other, right _cous_?" Naruto faked a giggle. "C'mon Sasuke, don't you remember your old pal? Naruto Uzumaki?" he hoped Sasuke would finally get it and act like them.

Sakura crossed her fingers fighting her sweat.

"Oh," Sasuke muttered.

(Thank god!!) Naruto yelled in his mind. (I thought he would never understand!! Damn, this guy is slow…)

Sakura sighed and almost fell.

"I almost forgot about you." Sasuke said. "I thought you died during the war with the rest of our family."

Naruto coughed, shocking in his breath. Sakura felt small and wanted to disappear.

"Alright. I guess you have someone to stay with, Sasuke. But I'll be in touch to see how things are going on with you. You may leave now once you sign these documents." The man said fixing his glasses again. "Sakura, nice work finding Mr. Uzumaki." And he left the room.

Both Sakura and Naruto fell down relieved to know their plan worked.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked, as he finally had the chance to question them. "Did you arrange for this Sakura?"

"Well," she blushed with a guilty smile. "It was all Naruto's idea. He-Hehh…"

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned and glanced at the smiley blond boy on the floor. "_You_ arranged for tricking Sakura's manager?"

"Yeah. He is really so stupid after all." Naruto giggled.

"Sakura, I should get out now, where are those reports I need to sign?" He forgot about the new pal and asked her.

"Umm… here." She gave them to him. He grabbed them, took a quick look and then signed at their bottom with Sakura's pencil.

"Is that it?" he asked giving them back to her.

"Umm…I suppose." She stammered.

He got up and headed to the door. "Where's the nearest exit of this town?" he asked her once more.

"Well… I …" she began, but Naruto stood up at Sasuke's front having a disturbed look instead of his grin. "What do you mean by that?! You heard that man; he's going to check on you! You can't just leave us to take the blame!" he shouted.

"You should've thought about that first." He countered carelessly. "Sakura, where's the—…" he tried to ask her again, but Naruto kept getting in the way.

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at Naruto.

"What's wrong with _me_?! You're the one who didn't even thank me for saving you, and you're the one who didn't show Sakura some gratitude for her lying! Did you know she hasn't lied for someone before?!"

Sasuke took a step back, not afraid, but alert. Naruto's looks were making him feel like if was in an arena.

"Whatever!" Sasuke said turning back. He closed his eyes and sighed to calm himself down. And then he got out without saying any other word.

Sakura and Naruto stared at the half closed door. Naruto; still disturbed because of Sasuke, and Sakura; worried about him as he left alone.

"Naruto…" she called hissing, standing beside him. "Maybe we should follow him; he's got no one. He's kinda… kinda like you…" she tried to get him back to his friendly mind. "C'mon, Naruto… Do it for me. Please…?"

Naruto looked away for a second.

"Fine…" he said. "He won't be that far anyway."

The two friends rushed out looking around.

"Where could he be?" Sakura said, trying to find a trace for Sasuke.

"Man! He disappeared!" Naruto wondered, surprised.

"You took too long…" Sasuke's voice said behind them.

They turned and got shocked to see him leaning on the hospital's wall, crossing his hands over his chest, and having that emotionless face of his.

Sakura smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I needed to think a little." Sasuke uttered walking to them. "If I want to leave the village, I have to kill all the ones who saw me; and that's not working with me. So…, I guess I just have to hang around in here for a while."

"Great!" Sakura giggled.

"Hey, wait a second." Naruto whined as his friend moved towards Sasuke. "If we don't know that much about him, how can we trust him?"

The young girl stared at her new friend. (He's right…) she thought.

"I don't know that much about you too." Sasuke countered. "And you don't see me complaining."

Sakura now looked at Naruto, waiting fro his reply.

"Oh yeah…? Well, we're not the ones who just warned about killing the others, are we?" he said.

Sakura's face now turned to Sasuke.

"I can't!" he shouted. "And I don't need your trust! I don't even need you!"

"Who just rescued you from that place then??"

At that moment, their eyes were burning the others' madly.

"Guys…" Sakura got in their middle with her hands on their chest, moving them apart.

"Naruto," she started. "Why don't you take Sasuke to your house for now? Until I can find him one. Ok?"

"What??" he complained. "Why can't he just…You never told me that he's staying at _my_ place!!"

"Hehh!" Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Naruto glared at him and showed him his tongue.

"Naruto! Be polite!" Sakura reprimanded him. He gasped and crossed his arms too.

"Naruto, you're alone like him. Just think about it; do you like being left behind without anyone to help you?"

"I guess not…" he muttered from the tip of his mouth.

"Sasuke is in your hands now. Take care of him just like if you were taking care of me." She held his hands into hers tightly. "Please Naruto."

His eyes softened at the sight of hers staring at him pleadingly.

He couldn't resist her! … Again!

"Fine…" he surrendered like always. "Welcome home Sasuke…"

"Just to let you know; I don't _need_ you. I must find a place to stay till my mission is over, that's all." Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto knew Sasuke won't answer him if asked what your mission is anyways, so he didn't.

"Yeah whatever…" Naruto puffed starting to walk. "Are you coming or not?" he asked Sasuke with an annoying look.

"See you later guys." Sakura waved and rushed to her house.

Sasuke shook his head, slid his hands gently in his pockets, and followed Naruto to his new home.

"Well, home sweet home." Naruto said opening the door to Sasuke.

He entered the house and glanced around. It was surely the messiest place Sasuke had ever seen.

"Is this really were I'll be staying the next few days?" Sasuke wondered, giving Naruto his first impression of your-house-sucks-dude.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Naruto closed the door and dug his way to Sasuke through his clothes. "I just couldn't clean this morning because I got late for school." He explained.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said heading to another room. "I'll take a wild guess and say… is this your bed room?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Naruto appeared behind him.

"I preferred that clean one we just left." He clarified.

Naruto gave him hot looks that made Sasuke get outside to the kitchen.

He followed him and stopped leaning at the door's wall. "What now?" he asked. Sasuke was wandering around staring at everything his eyes could catch.

Naruto's kitchen was not bad actually. It had a squared table at its middle, and it was the cleanest spot in that house.

Sasuke noticed the fridge at the corner, headed to it and placed his hand lightly on its handle to open it.

"Don't touch my fridge!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke jolted at his yell.

"Why? Don't tell me you have something else than mustard in there." Sasuke left it and walked back.

Naruto now gave him the hottest looks he had ever given to someone, he even felt like melting. Sasuke has been there for five minutes and he already gave Naruto the headache of his life.

"Just go to my room and wait for me, ok?" Naruto muttered, trying to bury his anger down. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Sure, but it's not like you're telling me what to do… idiot." He hissed carving the road there.

Naruto now was furious. He wanted to kill him, to juice him like lemonade.

He grabbed a towel on his table and bit it like if someone has kicked him so hard he needs a pack of painkiller, because that's what's he really gonna need if Sasuke kept irritating him with his —unneeded—remarks.

After a moment, Naruto went back to his own room to check what Sasuke was doing. He sure didn't want him to cause any more—troubles—.

"What the…?!" Naruto shrieked as soon as his eyes saw his bedroom.

Sasuke was sitting calmly on his bed, with the entire chamber cleaned, and Naruto could almost swear he saw a sparkle or two.

"Don't you think this would be healthier for the two of us?" Sasuke uttered.

The amazed, blond teen rubbed his eyes to believe what he saw, and it was as true as he his love to Sakura.

"Umm…" Sasuke broke Naruto's surprise. "Do you have anything clean I can wear? I mean… beside those clothes that are covering your floor…"

"Clothes?? Yeah, you can search in the drawer." Naruto affirmed pointing at it.

Sasuke bent down and looked for himself. Naruto was about three inches shorted than him; nothing he had would fit in well.

"I can't have these on." Sasuke said throwing most of the clothes on the bed behind. "They're too short… and too heavy for my movements."

"What movements?" Naruto interrupted.

"Forget it." Sasuke stood up heading outside. "I'll find a job and get money for my own clothes… and my own house."

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto followed him. "Here…" he handed him his cash wallet. "I've been saving for Sakura's birthday but… you need them more than I do right now. You can find a job tomorrow morning; it's seven o'clock evening now and no one will consider you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, who was staring down at his opened hand that held his frog-shape case.

"I'll pay you back…" Sasuke said taking them, trying hard to overlook the frog-thingy. "…Before Sakura's birthday." He added as he left.

Naruto sighed and looked down, half-regretful. (Why did I do that…?!) He told himself sitting on his bed. (Anyways… at least I got the house for me alone while he's gone…and Sakura… she will sure appreciate what I did for him… )

He closed his eyes and lied back, sighed, then started watching the ceiling of his room. (I guess it's what a friend does…)

End of chapter 2.


	3. new life's routine

_**Avengers**_

**Chapter 3: new life's routine**

After a while, Sasuke returned, knocked the door and waited for Naruto, who got depressed again when he heard the knocks.

He liked being the only one in the house; it made him feel like its king. But with Sasuke around, he couldn't do anything without getting reprimanded on any childish idea he had.

The door was answered and Sasuke got in with… nothing in his hands?

"Huh…??" Naruto wondered, looking at him carefully.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with white shorts; nothing creative or cool. As he entered, he threw Naruto's case in the air so Naruto had to jump up to catch it.

The blond looked at the wallet in his hands; it was still full.

"I don't waste money." Sasuke said from inside Naruto's bedroom. "I'm gonna find a job so I won't spend my days here with you."

"What did you get? I mean, besides that." Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke's boring outfit.

"Nothing... This costume is soft, large and comfy… Not like that jacket of yours."

Naruto glanced down at his outfit; his black t-shirt with the orange thick jacket he likes that had a red spiral of Naruto at the back, which shows his worship to ramen.

He liked it, so what was Sasuke talking about??

"Well, I like my clothes…" Naruto muttered disturbed, crossing his arms.

Sasuke ignored him and pretended like he never heard him. And that made Naruto even more annoyed.

"Were shall I sleep?" Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto stared at him confused. "Umm… I don't know… wherever you like, I guess…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's bed, but before he could open his mouth to talk, Naruto cut him off. "…Except my bed!!" he shouted.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the floor. "Your couch is filthy." He said. "And your ground is covered with…" he grabbed one of Naruto's soiled underwear that was near him disgustingly, with two fingers. "…clothes…" he continued what he should have never begun.

"I'll get you a mattress." Naruto suggested heading to his closet.

He dug through his clothes and things till he finally saw it. "Found it!" he said holding it and throwing it by Sasuke.

It was actually the cleanest thing Naruto could ever have. Besides, it's not like Sasuke had a choice; it was Naruto's house after all.

"Well, sweet dreams." Sasuke said togging himself under the mattress' cover.

"What? It's still nine!" Naruto wondered.

"I wake up early…" Sasuke affirmed. "Now, if you don't mind, turn off the lights." And he turned his face so we would not be able to see Naruto's furious looks that he knew he had right then.

"_FINE_…" Naruto bit his lips so he'd not have the chance to shout at him and start a fight from the first day.

He turned off the lights and went to his living room right outside the bedroom, and sat comfortably on his –I-like-it-the-way-it-is- couch watching TV.

As Sasuke's head slid on his soft pillow, nightmares replaced that dream he had before…

_Darkness was blanking everything in his path; clouds were around him, and the moon above was hardly shining._

_(Where the hell am I??) He thought, and his thoughts echoed in the dead voids he could barely see. He looked carefully around…_

_The dry wind blew a bit making his black locks swing to the right showing his frightened face…_

_He knew this place; he always had…_

_His fastening breath resonated around, as his heavy steps froze, and his dead heart pounded faster…_

_He didn't know where he was going and unsure of what was chasing him, that he wanted to run from… or 'who'…_

_He shifted his foot forward, hesitated, but then decided to release it down. And so, at a snail's pace he marched between the thick fog's pants… He seemed focused, like if he finally knew his heading._

_He stopped by a house that had a red and white Uchiha emblem on its doors and those lamps which were hanged on the ceiling._

_He felt the frozen snow floating around him gently…_

_He advanced at a window and tried to take a peek, but it was already hid behind the cold white crystals. He lifted his trembling hand and wiped it…_

_He saw…_

_That little cheerful kid he noticed last time he dreamed. He saw himself… and his mother… long time ago…_

_"Mother!! Mother it's me!" He tried to scream, but his lips moved without a hiss._

_"My voice?!" he wondered, shocked._

_As he tried to break in, hitting the glass that seemed indestructible with all what he had, a sound of footsteps alarmed him. He stopped and turned; nothing, but the snow and the cold airstream, were there._

'_**Your power is sealed in your emotions…'**_

_A dark voice of a man said from nowhere to be seen._

…_**If you wish to fulfill your mission with dark powers…**_

_**Then someone precious must die in your hands…**_

_The voice continued, as Sasuke tried hard to find its source, worried as he seemed to know its owner…_

_**Your powers are not pure… and you, in addition, shall be not…**_

_**You killed your parents… you were too weak to help them…**_

_"No!!" Sasuke tried to shout, but once more his voice was nothing to be heard._

_**You can not run away…**_

_**Your path is already chosen for you… **_

_By that, a long shadow emerged making Sasuke jolt in shock. He knew that man whoever he was. The dark male opened his arms calling for something._

_And soon, three doors come out from below, as walls materialized around the two of them, forcing Sasuke to stay…_

_**Love, hate and friendship… choose your destiny… and I'll be the judge…**_

_And before Sasuke could take another move, the ground under him shattered into pieces, and blackness surrounded him._

"No!!" Sasuke shouted waking up of that horrible nightmare. He looked around him and saw Naruto sleeping in his bed calmly.

(Stupid dream…!) He punched the floor angrily. He sighed, lied down and stared at the white ceiling. (I almost forgot about him…) he thought. (I shouldn't have let them distract me like that… I must achieve my mission as soon as I can…)

The sun rose early that day. Naruto woke up yawning and stretching, forgetting about yesterday's matters with Sasuke.

"Saturday's morning…" he hissed looking out the window, smiling to the twittering birds of Konoha. "Yeah, I must go and see what Sakura's doing; maybe we can hang out by the lake…" and he jumped out of his bed, made it up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Wait a sec…" he muttered getting back to his bedroom. "Where did Sasuke go?" he wondered searching the room; but he just wasn't there. Even his mattress was fold and placed in the closet properly.

(Did he really left?) He told himself cheerfully.

He hummed his way to the kitchen, happy that everything was going to end up fine that day. But right when he touched the doorstep he stopped shocked. Sasuke was there sitting by the table, holding a cup of tea and some kind of sandwich in his hands.

"Umm…." Naruto muttered speechless. He really wanted to get his home back.

Sasuke noticed him and glanced as he took a sip. He put his mug down and sighed. "Morning idiot…" he muttered.

"Oh… morning…" he started confused. "Hey, what do you mean by idiot?!" he finally paid attention.

Sasuke smirked as he got up and planted the empty cup in the sink. "You sure sleep heavily…With that stupid hat on your stupid head."

Naruto had the habit of sleeping with a brown hat that had teeth at its front. For Sasuke, he looked like if he was stuck in a dog's jaws.

He blushed removing the hat quickly.

"Hey, if you were gonna sleep here then you should wash your cups and plates!" Naruto protested. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back to the sink, washing that tiny cup that Naruto was complaining about.

"What was in your sandwich?" the blond asked opening the fridge.

"I'm not sure. I assumed that brown thing in that jar was peanut butter. After all, it's all what you had." Sasuke replied drying his hands with the towel. He then lifted the tissue and sniffed it. "When was the last time you washed this?" he meant the pale yellow towel, which was supposed to be blue as he thought...

"Umm… don't remember… why?"

Sasuke threw it disgustingly and slid out of the kitchen as quickly as he could. "Naruto…!! You are one dirty child!!" Sasuke shouted. And it seemed that his yells were from the inside bathroom.

Naruto giggled, happy to annoy Sasuke back. "Well, I'm happy with it!" he shouted back. He then opened the jar spreading the butter on his toast.

(I don't recall buying peanut butter anyhow…) He told himself. (But what the heck…!? I must have breakfast…!)

After mealtime, Naruto got dressed in orange—his favorite color obviously—and headed out to Sakura. Sasuke saw him. "Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Out," Naruto shrugged not showing any interest. "It's not like you have to go with me." And he opened the door.

"Is there any dojoes around here?" Sasuke quickly asked before his friend leaves. "For martial arts training…" he explained.

Naruto wondered staring at Sasuke.

"Why do you need one?" he asked.

"I told you I wanna find a job, and fighting is my specialty. Plus, I can use some training." And by that Sasuke opened the main door, giving Naruto the signal to move.

"There's only one in here." Naruto said, walking outside with his new roommate. "It's big, useful, and very strict. You'll like it."

"It'll do, I guess." Sasuke nodded. "But where are you exactly going?"

"Umm…." Naruto looked upwards trying to figure out something.

"You're going to Sakura?" Sasuke guessed.

"How did you know that?!"

"It's obvious; your face is warm and red." And he gave a mocking chuckle.

Naruto glared but didn't add anything. Sasuke knew he was right.

"This is the place; Hatake's post." Naruto said sliding the wooden door after they took off their shoes.

Sasuke looked around; nothing special was there. There was a big hall with a desk at its corner, another sliding door across the chamber that led to a garden.

"Kakashi sensei??" Naruto called, wandering around.

"Yes, Naruto?" the teacher answered as he appeared suddenly at their behind in a ball of smoke. "Need anything…?"

The man had a freaky hairdo, wore a mask on his face and a Konoha hataite bandage that covered his left eye.

"Oh, well… my friend here wanted to join the class." He tapped Sasuke's back, making him choke. Actually, Naruto just wanted a reason to hit him…

"Alright," Kakashi began as he disappeared, and without notice, he was sitting by the desk holding some documents. "Come here, and give me your ID, your parents' …" but Sasuke broke his commands. "I have nothing to give you; my village got burned, and my parents were killed." He affirmed getting closer to Kakashi's desk. Then, the dark teen thrust his hands on the counter and stared at Kakashi's face.

"I wanna enter this class, and I promise I'd be your perfect student. Just let me train here for a while…" he assured his sensei.

Kakashi gazed in the young man's eyes deeply, he felt that something was hidden under his dark looks; however, he couldn't figure it out.

"Ok." Kakashi uttered standing. "You still have a test to accomplish. Your skills will be tested to rank you as you should."

"I'm ready…" Sasuke confirmed taking his pose.

"Oh, not me…" Kakashi stated. He looked then at the garden. Both teens turned their gaze there. They heard a counting voice… they headed out and saw a man in green tights doing push-ups on his thumbs…

Naruto's jaw fell down in amazement. (Impossible…)

Nevertheless, Sasuke didn't seem impressed.

"One hundred ninety eight… one hundred ninety nine… two hundred …" that boy was still counting.

"Lee, I need you to test this boy's abilities, if you please." Kakashi interrupted him.

"OI." Lee shouted jumping on his feet without even taking a gasp. He put his hand on his forehead like if he was a soldier in an army. "Yes sir!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto wanted to laugh. That's boy's hair was made at a bowl's shape, and his eye brows were as bushy as a forest. And they were deep shiny black.

"What's your name, kid?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" he replied. Naruto was staring at Lee with a smile.

Lee smiled back. "I shall now test you, Sasuke-sama." Lee's eyes sparkled with respect. Sasuke gave a smirk and walked to the hall, standing in formation for battle. Kakashi sat on his desk while Naruto settled himself on the floor.

The teacher then sighed, thinking, and then suggested. "Sasuke, let's make a deal. You'll have six minutes, within these; if you could surpass Lee to this desk, and write your full name on this paper here, using the pen I have in my right pocket, then this place shall be the place you belong. But if not… then you shall be disqualified. Deal?"

Sasuke's smirk grew. "Piece of cake…" he muttered, gazing deeply in Lee's eyes at his front.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "On your marks…"

Naruto felt his body warm up. He knew about Lee before, but he never got to see his fights. He was thrilling to now his extends.

In other hands, he was worried about Sasuke; Lee is the legend of 'Hatake's post' and Sasuke's overconfidence might destroy him.

Sakura seemed the least thing on his mind right then…

He was eager to know the winner…

End of chapter 3.


	4. hidden powers

_**Avengers**_

**Chapter 7: Hidden powers…**

"Get set…" Kakashi warned. Now Naruto felt like if needed to jump out of excitement...

"Fight!" the mark was finally announced.

Lee stood in his place, defending Kakashi's desk, with his palm up between him and Sasuke. "It is an honor for me; Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome devil, to fight such a spirited guy like you Sasuke-sama."

"Blish blosh…" Sasuke muttered, thrusting himself towards the green teen.

"Leaf whirlwind!!" Lee shouted, kneeling down, lifting his leg and then twisting to make a twirl around him which can make—on its contact—the opponent fall and break his neck.

Sasuke smirked, as he was in the air upwards him. "Too naïf…" he muttered. He then tightened his feet together, and like an arrow, he glided his way down towards Lee, who, when seeing him, rolled aside to avoid the clash. Sasuke landed on his feet and glared at Lee with his smile. "I'm getting myself in, whether you like or not." As Sasuke was on the floor again, Lee noticed that he was right at Kakashi's face.

The dark man and the green energetic one raced their way to the teacher.

But Lee's swift movements made him stop the boy with a punch, which Sasuke dodged and continued his way. And after several attacks from Lee, it was Sasuke's time to flip his defending into hits as well. So he waited till Lee pushed his leg against him one more time and grabbed it tightly. Then, he forcefully started spinning like a hurricane with Lee's leg still stuck between his arms. Sasuke let go of him when he knew it was time. Lee's body flew back, and didn't have time to settle his way since the wall was too near. And he ended up crashing into that wall unconscious.

Sasuke gasped and walked to the master with a glare. Naruto watched him surprised.

And as soon as Sasuke's hand touched Kakashi's pocket, its owner grabbed his hand and twisted Sasuke's whole body making him fall on the desk, upside down.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as a full moon, and as thrilled as a wild ocean.

Sasuke, though, managed to flip over taking advantage of Kakashi's twist, and slid his fingers swiftly into his pocket. He smirked, but then again, his grin faded as he realized the pocket was empty.

"Looking for this?" Kakashi asked, standing behind him.

Naruto started staring from the desk to Kakashi repeatedly. Sasuke's hand was in the air, not in a pocket right then.

The teen got mad. "If I had a weapon, you would've died!" he shouted at Kakashi. The teacher took that in mind as his looks focused on that mysterious boy.

"You are in the team, Sasuke Uchiha." He decided eventually, throwing the pen to Sasuke, who grabbed it wondering about Kakashi's decision.

"Aren't you gonna ask him for money?" Naruto wondered too.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, maybe having a smirk under his mask. "I know he's new here; money won't be a problem once he finds work. Anyways, see on Monday Sasuke."

Naruto stared at Lee worried about the boy. "Sasuke, umm…" he started.

"Don't worry, he's alright. He's just unconscious. " And by that Sasuke headed outside, hands in pockets like usually.

But as Naruto decided to follow him, Kakashi grabbed his hand and stopped him suddenly. "Naruto…" he muttered, looking at Sasuke's back.

"What is there…?" the blond was in wonder.

"You must make Sasuke trust you." The teacher affirmed whispering. "You have to make him trust you. He's something special, Naruto. There's something about him… something different than other people."

"Something … different?" Naruto hissed, amazed.

"Listen to me Naruto, get close to him, and make him tell you his secrets."

Naruto nodded, pulling his hand off Kakashi's tightened grip. He walked slowly out, looking down as thoughts crowded his clear mind. How could Sasuke be special? And why does he have to make him put his faith in him?

He wanted to stay as far as he could from the dark boy, and now, Kakashi told him not to.

The fair headed walked with his hands in his pockets…

"Sasuke! Wait!" he shouted, since Sasuke was now a bit advanced.

He turned and saw Naruto rushing. "What is it…? Idiot…"

"Umm…" he hesitated. "How about you go with me to Sakura's?" he felt weird by asking that, even though he had to, since he promised his sensei.

"Me?" Sasuke got surprised.

"Yeah you, you have problems in hearing?? Hanging around with Sakura and me doesn't suit you? Well, it'll be better than staying at home. Right?"

"I suppose…" he muttered. "It's not like I have a choice."

Naruto faked a smile and walked with him towards Sakura's house."

"So, Sasuke, do you think you'll find a job soon?" he kept grinning.

Sasuke wondered looking at him. Why is Naruto suddenly concerned?

"You want me to get out of your house?" he uttered, having a '–I-know-you-want-me-to-' look.

"No, no, no and no… I was just wondering…" the blond quickly said shaking his head. "I just wanted to tell you that… Sakura's father has a restaurant; maybe you can work there… I mean, if you want."

"What makes you think he'd accept me?"

"Well, you're his daughter's friend, aren't you?" he giggled.

(A friend?) Sasuke thought, surprised of that word...

"We're here." Naruto declared victory entering the house without getting angry at Sasuke. "Sakura? Are you in there?" he asked knocking without cutting the mustard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. (Idiot… how can I be a friend… for a… idiot…?)

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice said as her steps seemed closer. She opened the door with a big smile. "You brought Sasuke too? Cool." She moved aside letting them in.

"Umm, Sakura, is your father here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but he's asleep. It's Saturday and he worked late last night because there was kinda of a gathering at the café. Why anyways?"

"Sasuke needs a job, I couldn't give him mine because I have to work too." and Naruto lifted his hand to tap Sasuke's back, but this time Sasuke held his hand tightly, sliding it down. Naruto gulped of Sasuke's looks and shut up.

"Good enough… I think it's ok with dad. Now, come on in, mom made a yummy pie!" Sakura cheered. Naruto's eyes sparkled running to the kitchen.

"Sakura, just wondering." Sasuke asked her without Naruto noticing. "What does Naruto do often? I mean his work."

"Oh," Sakura glanced at Naruto who was pleased with the pie. "Well, he helps Kakashi sensei in training. I don't know exactly what he does, but I think that's what it's all about. Aren't you gonna taste the tart?"

They both looked at Naruto who was more than thrilled. "Not after he touched it…" he answered disgustingly.

At evening, Naruto and Sasuke waved god bye and returned to the house.

"Man, Sakura's mom is a great chef." Naruto said as they entered. "Last weekend, they invited me for a feast…" Sasuke could feel Naruto drooling already…

"Sasuke, was your mom as great as Sakura's?" he asked throwing himself on bed, while his friend was getting the mattress out of the closet.

"My mother…?" he wondered, surprised of Naruto's question. It has been a long time since anyone asked Sasuke about his mother. And Naruto just wanted to know how it feels like to have one.

Sasuke sighed placing it down with a pillow. "Mother was different from Sakura's." he answered. Naruto sat up, not satisfied with Sasuke's answer.

"What about your dad? Was he like… workaholic…?" he giggled holding his knees up the bed.

Sasuke stared at him, unknowing what to say to that. "Well… I think it depends on how you define workaholic…"

"Umm… at weekends, did he take you out, or he just kept thinking about work?"

"Oh, then, I guess he's a workaholic..." and he fixed his cover well on his feet.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke, who seemed ignoring him. He wanted to feel what it's like to have a family. Even thought he had always a grin on his face, his heart was missing something…

He stood up and settled himself next to his friend who—when he opened his eyes at the sight of Naruto—sighed and sat up. "What??" he said disturbed. "Why are you staring at me like that, idiot?"

"I won't hide that I never intended to accept you at my house, but I really wanna know more about you, so I maybe can trust you like Sakura does." Naruto replied calmly, giving Sasuke the impression of being really a friend.

Sasuke though, didn't shout at him like he would normally do with a question like that. He just puffed and lied on his pillow with his hands behind his neck.

"What do you wanna know exactly?" he muttered.

The blond gave a smile. "How did you get that strong? I mean, was your father training you, since you beat Lee back there? This is the first time I see Lee defeated."

"It was my luck, I guess." Sasuke sighed. "And to answer the other part of your question; yes, father did train me when I was little."

"Ummm, well, there's something else on my mind…"

"And it is…?" Sasuke turned and fixed his looks on him.

"How did your parents die? You said they were killed; who killed them and why?"

"You have lots of questions, you know. Your nosy attitude might get you into loads of troubles…"

"You didn't answer me though." He interrupted him.

Sasuke lifted his cover and flipped on his other side, avoiding Naruto's insisting. So the blond just turned as well and faced him again. "You still haven't answered me…"

"What are you so interested all of a sudden?" Sasuke now sat up annoyed.

"Because if I wanted to live with you; I must know." Naruto whined back.

"They were just killed! Killed!! Now stop bothering me and go to your bed! Or else I'll be the one who will kill you!" and Sasuke wrapped himself with the cover madly. "Stop asking awkward questions!" he shouted from under it. "You'll never understand anyways…" he added. And then, his voice seemed to get quieter.

Naruto stared at him calmly. (Is he…crying…?) He thought, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. (No, I don't think he is… But…) he then extended his hand and poked the sleepy boy on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean anything bad…" he hissed still poking him gently. "At least say anything, so I would know you're still alive." He tried to soften things up.

"Stop poking my nose Naruto… or I'll break your arm." He finally replied. Naruto removed his hand quickly, and then giggled, provoking him again with some other pokes.

However, Sasuke did nothing. Naruto just kept laughing as his friend caught his hand from under the cover. "Are you gonna break it now?" he said smiling.

"Maybe…" Sasuke answered sitting up. He looked a bit easy.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, Sasuke. It's just that… if I were you; I'd slay the one who killed them." He uttered normally.

"Now you know why I wanna get stronger." Sasuke muttered. A moment of silence passed by as the two teens gazed down dispassionately.

"Do you wanna sleep on the bed tonight?" Naruto broke the stillness with his offer.

"No. I rather stay on the floor. I'm used to it more than that bed."

He placed his head on the pillow peacefully.

"Well, good night." Naruto climbed his bed, yawning.

_Can I ever truly trust him? Can I ever have the chance to? …_

These and more questions went through Naruto's mind. Sakura believed him, but Kakashi seemed more than interested to know him better.

_And… special?? Why is Sasuke special?? Is it because he beat Lee? Well, Sasuke said it was his luck. Could he be lying? And if he was…why…? What could he be hiding?_

Sunday morning, Naruto woke up at 5; 30, unable to sleep well. He rubbed his eyes flipping around; with no use… he was just too worried.

He sat up angrily, glancing everywhere. He looked outside the window, the sun was still rising and even birds aren't all awake. He stared at Sasuke beneath his bed. He seemed uncomfortable too. His looks were fret and maybe frightened, even though they were locked tightly. And his hands were pushed into hard fists. He was a bit sweaty and his face looked kinda red.

Naruto bent down and placed his palm on Sasuke's forehead. (It's burning…) he assured himself. Sasuke was so warm that even Naruto felt hot when touching him. (What's wrong with him? Is he having a nightmare??)

The blond flipped to the other side to be able to see him better.

(Yes, he is surely having a bad dream…) and he quickly put his hands on his back, shaking him gently.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, wake up…" he hissed, softly. "Sas—"

"Don't do it!" Sasuke said getting Naruto's hand off him violently. Naruto moved backward afraid, holding his hurt hand, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. But soon, he realized Sasuke was still snoozing; he was just talking in his sleep.

The kid, who sighed in relief, returned near his friend again.

(Should I wake him? What if he did wake up and hit me?) He lifted his hand to shake him once more, except that something stopped him.

The sun that was kinda shining lightened the room. And the corner Sasuke was sleeping in, lightened as well. Naruto, who was staring at him, got surprised and stopped motionless.

Why…?

The blond's blue eyes widened in regret and sadness once he saw Sasuke's cheeks with those tears sliding softly down. He never thought he would act like that, but he did feel sorry for his friend. What could possibly have happened with him that made him cry in his dreams?

He gently clutched Sasuke's fist and release it. He then grabbed it tightly feeling Sasuke's rapid pulse. "I'm here Sasuke…" he muttered. And by that, he wiped the tears off his warm cheeks. "I don't know what I should do, but I know you feel as lonely as I am…" he added, lied down next to him, and fell back asleep.

End of chapter 4.


	5. brotherhood shore

_**Avengers**_

**Chapter 5: brotherhood shore**

Sasuke was in the kitchen, looking outside the window up the sink. It was a sunny day. He took a sip from his cappuccino cup and kept staring outside. He was probably thinking so much that he didn't notice the door getting knocked.

He looked out the room, searching for someone perhaps. He was waiting Naruto to wake up and see him here.

Last night, he was sure he felt a hand holding his serenely. He felt someone brushing his cheeks peacefully. And he really missed this feeling; of someone looking after him. He sighed turning his looks outside again.

(I wish my brother was more like him…) that thought echoed in his lonely mind.

He stood by Naruto's door, leaning on the wall calmly, staring at him snoozing. A little soft smile appeared. He recalled when he woke up.

_It was 7;30 am. Sasuke opened his eyes and felt something a bit heavy on his shoulder. He turned to his right; Naruto's head was there. He wanted to shout at him madly but as he sat up, he noticed his hand grabbing his tightly, like if he was calming him down. His looks changed into gentle ones. Naruto accepted him in his house because he wanted to be a friend, but instead, Sasuke kept teasing him. How mean of him…_

_He glided his hand out of Naruto's and got to his feet._

"_Mom… can I have more ramen please?" Naruto whispered in his sleep. Sasuke watched him drooling and flipping. "I love you ramen…" Naruto added. And that made Sasuke wanna laugh. He held the sheet and covered Naruto's cold body. And then he headed to the kitchen._

"Hello!" a voice called out the door, knocking faster. Sasuke woke up from his dreams and rushed to answer it. Right then, as he was just getting out the kitchen, he bumped Naruto who was running there too.

"Watch it!" Naruto yelled as he fell down on his butt. Sasuke rolled his eyes, regretting the moment he felt bad for Naruto, and so did the blond boy.

"Naruto?" Sakura said still knocking. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked there.

"I'll answer it!" Naruto rushed there and opened the door quickly. Sakura entered, opening the door to its limit, crashing Naruto into the wall behind it. "Sasuke! Dad agreed on making you one of his helpers at the restaurant!" Sakura announced quickly staring at him.

"Oh, well, thank him for me." He muttered, surprised because of Sakura's thrill. The young lady glanced around after a second, "Where's Naruto? Is he still asleep?"

"I'm… over here…" he replied getting himself out of the wall he was squeezed into, placing his hand on his forehead in pain.

"Oh… sorry…" she chuckled. "Anyways, do you have anything for today?" she asked.

"Nothing I can recall." Sasuke said. She cheered with her giggles, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Why don't we go to the lake?? You never got to see it yet Sasuke, and I have nothing to be busy with today." She suggested, looking at Sasuke only, giving her back to Naruto, who—when seeing her like that—felt really bad and down. He stared in the emptiness sorrowfully; he has been her friend since ever, and when Sasuke showed up, she wanted to hang around with the new friend instead of him. And that hurt him so much. Plus, Sakura is the only girl who ever had faith in him; he will never find such girl.

"Umm… Naruto?" Sasuke muttered, as Sakura and him where on their way out.

"Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked. He looked at them, Sakura was now holding Sasuke's arm. He felt obnoxious like if someone was kicking him on the chest, instead of his heart. "It's ok, you both can go without me." He replied, and he never had such sadness in his life than when pronouncing those words…

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "It won't be the same without someone to laugh with." She assured smiling. Naruto liked her smile, and he can't stand not giving it back. "Well…" he started, since he actually felt better when 

Sakura tried to convince him. "I guess I'll see you guys there; there's something I need to check first." He grinned and went out quickly.

Sakura shrugged and closed the door. "You said at your place there's nothing but snow, right?" she asked Sasuke as they started walking.

He nodded, looking ahead.

"Well, I promise you, this lake we have here will make you fly out of excitement. It's really wonderful." She giggled. But her companion didn't seem he was in mood for laughter. So she just decided to shut up till they get there.

At about nine, Sakura's feet touched the sandy shore of that navy blue lake that reflected the sky of Konoha's south. The breeze was kinda cold and brought a chill down their spine. Kids' laughter was everywhere and families were having the time of their life with each other. Sasuke glanced around as Sakura disappeared somewhere leaving him alone. He closed his eyes sensing the calm wind brushing his face that never felt but cold.

He listened to the giggles and chuckles those people were giving, having fun with their families. He imagined that picture with his family. What could've happened if they were still alive? Would he have such fun if he hadn't a mission that he was born to accomplish? Would he be as happy as they are? Would he giggle when Sakura does…?

In his black thoughts, those pictures appeared… fading from white…

_Red smoke suddenly emerged in his mind. Hot wind blazed his face cruelly._

_The laughter he was listening to got replaced by screams and shouts for help, crying and weeping crazily. The blue sky burned into black ashes that were stained in blood red because of the flames that were slapping it violently. He saw men falling down; some of them hurt, and some others agonizing… He wanted to run, to hide, to fight his way out perhaps. However, a shadow entered his sight; a shadow of someone standing tall behind him._

_He froze, unable to move because of the fear that paralyzed him._

_**Are you willing to run…; to leave without killing those beasts…?**_

_He gulped as that dark voice was well known._

_**He's ours now… you can not control Sasuke like you used to do; foolish mortal…**_

_Another creepy voice said from somewhere, having in his voice an extra sss to every S he pronounced, like if it was a snake that was talking._

—_**Your path is clear… dear brother… you should walk it with no fear.**_

—_**decided by you, is your path. Do not let them twist you…**_

"Sasuke?" Sakura interrupted him, staring strangely at the daydreaming boy who was sleeping on the sand.

He opened his eyes and looked around, "The sun must've taking my effort. I never felt so warm before." He explained, hand on the head dizzily. "Where were you…?" he wondered standing up. She giggled. "I was changing; in a sunny day like this I must have a splash."

He finally noticed the pink bikini she was wearing. He glanced at her from top to toes. Sakura could detect a light blush get painted on his cheeks.

"I made it; I can sew very well, you know…" she giggled. He calmly closed his eyes and sighed. Turned his looks to the water and opened them, watching it peacefully.

"Aren't gonna get in?" she wondered, standing at his front with her hands joined behind her back. "The water is kinda warm and it'll be great. Besides, I assume you never got in the water before, right? Since Yukino country is snowy all the time."

He nodded sighing. "I can't get in…"

"Why? You don't know how to swim? I can teach you; you won't drown with me." And she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the shoreline.

"Wait, Sakura… I don't have clothes anyhow… and I don't wanna do it…" he tried to stop her in vain. She just kept pushing him there laughing.

And when Sasuke had enough, he twisted himself making Sakura fell flat on her face in the sand. He moved backwards unknowing what Sakura's reaction would be. She stoop up as he stared at her back, waiting. "So that's how you 

want it to be…" she muttered with a dark voice that gave Sasuke a feeling that something isn't alright.

She turned and jumped at him; throwing him down, covering his with all the sand she could hold in her sweet palms. "I'll show you!" she giggled. "I'll make a huge sand castle with you! I'll feed you to the crabs!" he sat up pushing her away of him, not mad, but willing to avenge. He threw her down, sat on her, and buried her in the wet warm sand. He kept hear her laughter as her shoulder were totally wrapped.

"Ok, I give in… I surrender…" she said still chuckling. "You win…"

He stopped, giving her a smirk. She sighed and stared at him above her.

For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes. And as Sakura did, she noticed how his dark looks were now softened; he need a break from what he's been living. His silvered orbs were fixed on hers. He felt something he has never felt before; sort of things in his stomach like butterflies… and she felt the same.

Right then, a sound broke the moment, as a shadow waved to them running.

"Sakura! I'm here!" Naruto was yelling. Sasuke quickly got up to his feet and moved away of Sakura, who—when he did that—felt a little bit sad. She knew then, Sasuke was her prince charming, but he was too complicated sometimes. She dusted herself and stood up, waiting for Naruto to get there.

And once he arrived, he stopped staring at Sakura with that swimsuit, astonished. His jaw almost fell, and Sasuke could swear he was drooling on himself.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get in!" he shouted getting a grip of himself. He took off his shirt and pans, and rushed to the lake. Sakura laughed at Naruto's green trunks, since they had 'I love ramen' on their back.

She rushed behind him, stood on a rocky pitch by the water and looked back at Sasuke, who was sitting under a beach sunshade watching them quietly.

She smiled at him, while he didn't. But she surely wanted him to. She was fed having him always restless.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Naruto shouted suddenly, as three giant men were racing to their car, pushed her violently into the bottom of the pond.

Naruto ran to rescue her, but he didn't seem to find a trace. He got scared and looked around; the water surface was calm and she wasn't seen though.

Sasuke stood up worried, waiting for Naruto to do something.

"Sakura! Sakura!!" the blond yelled, diving in and out with anxiety.

Sasuke stood by the shore looking for a hint of her existence.

Finally, he saw a pink lock floating at his right. "Naruto!! She's over there!" he shouted with his hands by his mouth like a speaker. Nevertheless, the worried boy wasn't able to hear him in such situation. He gulped looking back at the right; Sakura was going to drown for sure. He got off his shirt quickly and jumped in; trying desperately to fight his way to her. He caught her arm and pulled her up, held her by her shoulders, and then struggled hard to drag her outside the wet.

When he got to the shore, he lied her down on her back and pushed her chest to make her breathe, even thought he was the on who needed a breath. He gasped staring at her; her wet cherry locks over her sweet calm face. He would never let the one who helped him die. He owed her a lot.

"Sakura! Don't you die on me! C'mon! Breathe!" he shouted shaking her.

Naruto, who noticed them, rushed crazily to the scene.

The girl gave a cough, took a deep breathe as she spit water heavily. She sat up taking shelter between Sasuke's arms, still coughing, having tears in her olive eyes. "Are you alright?? Sakura…!" Naruto said kneeling by them.

"I'm… I'm ok… I guess…" she muttered rubbing her eyes and looking up to face Sasuke right in his. "Thanks to you…" she added, trying to bring a smile up. "I told you when we first met; as long as I'm alive, no one will hurt you, didn't I?" he comforted her. She smiled looking down blushing.

"You have strange ways to say thank you, I suppose…" she hissed. "And I have mine." She added. She lifted herself up, still holding Sasuke's arms, and gave him a peck on his cheek …

End of chapter 5


	6. don't tell

_**Avengers**_

**Chapter 6: mission 1; don't tell**

Naruto stared at Sakura kissing Sasuke's cheek. How dared she do that to him? He loved her, he has been her friend much longer than Sasuke…. why didn't he get to have a kiss?

He felt small… wanted to kill himself maybe. It was like if someone stabbed him with a huge dagger in the heart. It was like if someone was strangling him, forbidding him to breathe…

Sasuke felt a blush rushing to his face as it became warm. Sakura smiled standing up and heading to the dress rooms by the lake to change.

The blond looked down sadly, as the one kissed placed his hand on his cheek thinking.

"I didn't wish for this to happen, Naruto…" Sasuke told him, not having and eye contact, knowing that Naruto is upset.

"Yeah right!" Naruto said disturbed getting on his feet. "You saved her just to win that kiss! I know that!"

"I didn't!! I should not love her anyways!" Sasuke defended himself, now things were getting hotter.

"Like if someone could believe that bullshit!! You… you…. You bastard!! You should not love her, but you do!!"

"What?!" Sasuke and Naruto now had their faces nose-to-nose, angrily.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked walking by with green and red trunks.

"Nothing!!" they both shouted at the poor, innocent Lee, walking in different ways. He stared at them confused, shrugged and just continued his way.

Naruto sat on his couch madly, looking outside the window for any trace of Sasuke, who had disappeared since that little fight they on the beach. He crossed his arms and lifted his knees by his chest, wrapping himself in his small black corner.

He closed his eyes, and dreamed…

"_Hey…" a young Sakura muttered smiling, with her hands behind her back, bending to the dreadful blond child who was sitting under a tree. He lifted his looks up innocently._

"_Me…?" Naruto wondered. She nodded giggling. "Aren't you the one who got kicked off of Ichiraku?" she asked. He shrugged looking down. She knew that was a 'yes'._

"_I suppose you're hungry." She said. "Daddy has a restaurant; you can come eat with me if you want."_

_He got surprised and stared at her green eyes that were sparkling with joy. She extended her hand, he accepted it, and they both walked there._

It was how Naruto met Sakura, years ago…

"_Aaahh!!" a woman's voice shattered the sweet melody of that dream, as everything became black and on fire._

_The blond kid glanced around him; men, women and children were running away screaming, evacuating a village dressed in a red coat of flames._

"_Its one of them!! Run kid!! Run!!" a man shouts holding his little daughter on his back, passes the shocked, lonely Naruto who has no one to save him._

_The little blond watched the man escaping; he wished he had a father to help him. But right as he was caught in that hope, he heard a clashing sound behind him. He jolted, looked behind slowly, and gasped._

_A huge snake was there staring at him with its yellow creepy orbs… _

_He wanted to scream, but nothing came out of his trembling lips. Suddenly, the snake vanished into a ball of smoke, and a tall man appeared, walking towards the terrified kid. The fire was still blazing, and the wind blew like thunder. The man seemed to the child like a shadow in motion; he had a dark face with only his yellow eyes shining with blood-thirty looks. His hair was long and black, so silky that the flames were actually reflecting their light on it. _

"_You… are jussst right….to be one of ussss…." He said with a slither S. and all of a sudden, that man's neck extended and headed towards Naruto. The _

_little kid got back to his senses and ran away. Bu as he looked back, that face appeared right at his face with a smirk._

"Aah!!" Naruto yelled waking up of that nightmare, gasping and looking around for a trace of that creepy man. "Oh god…. It was just a dream…." He sighed. He looked at the clock beside him; it was 7; 25 pm. "I wonder Sasuke is doing right now… oh no! What if he was with Sakura kissing!!" he slapped himself thinking about that again.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting in the shade of a tree, holding a little note book in his hands. He looked worried and anxious…thinking mysteriously…

(What is this kid up you?) Kakashi wondered, spying on him from behind the bushes. (I wonder if he's one of those… I must know…)

"Sasuke?" Sakura said getting closer, looking surprised to see him there.

Sasuke wasn't replying as he was still focusing in the blankness.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here; outside of Naruto's house?" she asked again, kneeling by him. He finally noticed her and glanced up. "Huh?"

"What did Naruto do now?" she uttered disturbed, knowing that Naruto might have done something wrong. "He did nothing, I was to blame. I guess we just can't fit living together…" he sighed.

"I would like to have you with me, but my parents wouldn't agree… sorry."

"I guess I just have to get out of Konoha, like my intentions were at the first place. I don't even know who brought me here…"

"But you have no where to go to! I'll go give Naruto a piece of my mind; you'll se, he won't—"

"It's ok Sakura… well; I suppose I'll just go talk to him once more. See you later." And he walked away, hands in pockets. He could her shout ''if anything occurred, just come and tell me''

Kakashi glared in suspicious looks, and then poofed in smoke.

Sakura went to her house.

At about 9; 00 pm, Naruto started to worry about the homeless Sasuke.

(Sakura can't let him stay in her house; it's too small. And Sasuke doesn't know anyone here… where the heck did that guy go?! Oh shit!! Damn it!!) He slapped himself once more and headed outside.

"Sasuke??" he called glancing everywhere around his lawn. "Oh c'mon man!! I know you're around here!!" but no one answered. "Oh crap… what if he _did_ go to Sakura's… what if he was sleeping there…? And since she has no spare room; he might be even sleeping in her room!!" he muttered looking confused.

"What is it, idiot??" Sasuke's voice said from above. The blonde lifted his gaze and glanced around the dark sky. "Huh??"

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared standing on Naruto's roof, with a –took-you-so-long- glare.

"What are you doing on my roof?!" Naruto groaned, climbing up the roof next to Sasuke, who sat crossing his legs staring up at the starry black night.

"I was just thinking…" the raven haired guy replied.

"About what…?" Naruto slid next to him, looking at his face instead of the sky.

"I wouldn't trust myself even after about million years…"

Naruto stared at the dark boy confused. "Well, I sure do need to know you; I can't just live with a stranger… and… umm… about Sakura…"

Sasuke sat up quickly holding his legs by his chest. "I'll answer your questions, idiot…" he changed the subject.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Alright—"

"But…" Sasuke interrupted. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. You have to swear on… Sakura's life…"

"Sakura…umm… yeah sure… I guess."

"Are you up to it?"

"Yeah... Umm… first, how did your parents die? … And …umm… Why do you refuse to tell anyone about yourself?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. As Naruto was looking at him, he noticed a hint of wretchedness in the dark boy's eyes.

"It was nine years ago…" he began, staring at the emptiness at his front.

"It was then when I found out about our clan's true reason for existence; we, the Uchiha family, were born to protect humanity from being executed."

"Huh?? You think I can actually believe that??" Naruto said, almost joking.

Almost.

He noticed the looks Sasuke was giving him right then and shut up; piercing looks that made Naruto's heart ache in sorrow, like if he was could actually see it happening in his dead silvered eyes.

"Hidden in the forest around the world, are monsters sealed inside humans. We, the Uchiha family are the only ones who can see their chakra floating when they transform. That's how I beat Lee; I used my power to see through time and saw 1 second before his move… We, humans and beasts, were living together in harmony, till one of them rebelled and stroke with his tribe on our village."

"What happened to that man? I mean, why did he revolve and decided to revolt??" Naruto cut him off, looking interested.

"I don't know… it was so terrible Naruto… you won't believe the looks he had back then." And Sasuke hugged himself in ache. "It was terrible… the whole village was on fire… he burned all of it into ashes. He had those creepy eyes. Those yellow golden eyes of a snake…"

And as Sasuke continued describing the moment, Naruto's thoughts twisted into his dream, as Sasuke seemed to describe just what he dreamed.

He felt scared and lost, placed his hands on his ears, as he felt hurt and confused since he hated that nightmare… He gave a little moan of fear, making Sasuke stop and look at him.

"What's wrong, idiot?"

"I was there… I was there…" Naruto kept hissing without stop, trembling like if he had a cold breeze in his blood.

"You can't possibly be there Naruto; the Uchihas don't accept a foreigner. What gave you that idea?"

"I saw that in a dream a while ago." And he looked at Sasuke amazed. 'I saw that man, with the snake voice and yellow eyes. I saw the village getting burned, I saw men and women running for their lives…" and he just couldn't 

take it. He jumped down and rushed into the house. Soon, Sasuke joined him, as he felt a little uncomfortable for his friend.

He looked around, Naruto was sitting on his bed with his knees crossed and his arms around them, and his face was covered in their middle.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I can hear no more… I'm afraid, I admit it…. I'm scared to death… he wanted to kill me… he wanted… to gulp me like a snake… he will—" but Sasuke soft hand wrapped his shoulders making him feel a little bit easier. "Don't worry, idiot. I'm used to fight guys like that. He won't hurt you as long as you stay with me… That's what I told Sakura…"

Naruto lifted his gaze staring at the silent Uchiha. "What if he got _you_?" he asked fearfully. "Who will help me then?"

"I won't… and I won't let him hurt you…idiot…"

A smile climbed its way to Naruto's cheeks slowly, as the blond slid and hugged his non-mysterious friend now. Sasuke just slid his hand on his back, consoling him.

"I wish I had a brother like you…" Naruto muttered softly. And he nuzzled in Sasuke's arms more tightly. Sasuke wondered, is that really how Naruto feels about him…a brother…?

The blond yawned resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulders. "Umm… Sasuke… I'm really tired… please don't move… just lie down and sleep here…" he whispered still yawning. Sasuke nodded laying both of them down gently. And they fell angelically asleep…

End of chapter 6


	7. have a heart

_**Avengers**_

**Chapter 7: mission 2: have a heart**

At about six at morning, Naruto's alarm clock jumped near on the counter, making both teens jump awake. Naruto sat up yawning, rubbing his eyes looking around. He noticed Sasuke beneath him, staring at him. "Umm…" Naruto began. "What are you doing under me?"

"How am I supposed to know, idiot? You fell asleep on me last night." He grumbled. "Now get your butt off me; I have to go see Sakura's father for my work, and then Kakashi for my training." And he pushed the blond aside heading to the bathroom.

"OH, shit!! I have school today! Damn it!" he rushed to the bathroom, bumping Sasuke away and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

After a fine day of education, Naruto walked back home loaded with homework. He wanted to go study at Sakura's but she told him she can't since she has to help her father with the restaurant's improvement day.

"Aaahh…" he groaned opening his door. "I have nothing to do; Sasuke is probably at Kakashi's, and Sakura is with her dad… I'm bored to hell…"

While with Sasuke, things were absolutely the opposite. Not that he was excited, but his first training at Hatake's post was HOT. Kakashi decided to be his personal trainer; to keep an eye on the mysterious Uchiha, while other students got stuck with another… let's say… hyper active… teacher.

"Ok kids!" a man's voice said in thrill. "Show me the youthful power and energetic spirit of yours!" Lee, who was first in the line, stood like a soldier with a big white grin, which glowed around blinding others.

The man appeared like Kakashi in a ball of smoke.

He had the same hair cut and the same green outfit as Lee. Or, Lee was the one who had his. "Ok kids, give me 300 pushups now! We'll start warming up…"

All students' jaw fell down… ''that's warming up??''

Sasuke fell down on one knee, panting in tire. He stared at his sensei, who was gasping a little bit, standing at his front with a focused look on his face.

"You really are someone special for your age, Uchiha-boy." The teacher stated.

"Oh yeah? Well, wait till I get to your age; I bet I can kill you with one hand behind my back." Sasuke smirked, getting up on his feet again.

"So, tell me, Uchiha-boy," and Sasuke could detect a smirk under that mask. "What is exactly your mission here? And why are you attending these fighting classes?"

Sasuke got shocked, but the glared at his sensei angrily. "How did you know that?? Was Naruto the one who told you?!"

"No… I'm just too good for you to perceive me…Uchiha-boy. I needed to know more about my next student, and so, I stalked you and figured it out by myself. You should be careful when you talk, because you can never be sure if there might be ears listening in the walls around you, can you?"

"…" Sasuke kept his furious glare. "It's not nice to snoop in others' conversations…" he muttered.

"And it's not nice to talk with that tone to your trainer, is it?" Kakashi mocked.

Sasuke got madder and thrust himself towards the old man.

In a flash, Kakashi was on top of his student, holding both his hands to his back. "You can not defeat me Uchiha-boy… I know your secret and so I can do what I like with you… You can't beat me with a one second ahead."

"Damn it…" Sasuke muttered in pain under that man; his hot sweat dripping.

"And since you're not killing us; I think I will help you." Kakashi added, holding Sasuke up by his arm. "But first, tell me what you really are."

Sasuke puffed and looked outside. "My time here is over for today. And you need nothing to know about me more than you do now. See you later…sensei…" and he lumbered tiredly back to Naruto's.

Naruto entered his house, throwing his backpack on the couch. It was late after noon and he was starving. He always was. He went quickly inside the kitchen and gulped a whole cup of instant ramen. He sat on his sofa thinking.

(What am I gonna do with Sakura? She obviously likes Sasuke and… I have no chance with her…) he sighed and lied down. (Sasuke trusted me with that secret… we both know that scary person… but how? I hope he could tell me when he arrives. What took him so long?) He got up and headed to his room.

Shocked, he stood by his bed staring at what was lying on it. Sasuke, shirtless, was sleeping there peacefully.

The young blond advanced and sat next to him; watched the sweaty black locks of that Uchiha sticking to his skin sexily, his calm chest moving with his serene breath, and his hot pants slipping in between his parted lips.

(He looks so hot this way…) he thought still focusing his eyes. (Sakura would surely love a guy like him… who wouldn't?)

The sleeping boy stirred a little, turning his figure to face Naruto's. He gasped a little in his sleep, making the blond stare at him more.

And so, unfeelingly, Naruto rested his head on the tender chest kindly, surrounding the rest of the tired body with his arms. (He promised he won't let anyone hurt me… I won't let anyone hurt him too…) Naruto told himself. (Man… he's so warm and soft…) and he brushed Sasuke's white face with his fingers gently. His touch slid down from the warm forehead to the sweet nose… and then stopped at the parted, panting lips of cherry…

Naruto looked more deeply into his snoozing mate. (He's asleep Naruto, and no one is here…) he assured himself. And by that Naruto's face dropped itself on Sasuke's, kissing his lips tenderly. He moved the sticky curls aside and kissed him again and again…

Sasuke roused his eyes as his hand climbed its way to his forehead. Naruto jolted and sat up on him. The sleepy boy was no longer asleep. He saw Naruto, shocked, and blushing while he was settled on him.

"Idiot…" was all what Sasuke muttered. "If I wasn't tired… I'd kill you right now…" he added calmly, blinking a lot, since he was still heavy-eyed.

"You're the one who's sleeping on my bed." Naruto protested. He then noticed that Sasuke wasn't listening, he was taken by the tire once more.

"Sasuke? Are you still awake?" but he didn't reply.

The blond advanced for a last kiss, sliding his trembling hands on the hot chest. And as soon as his breath melted inside Sasuke's, the dark one opened his mouth. "I thought you hated me…" he said calmly, making Naruto stop right when his lips swept his. The blond didn't move; eyes closed, fast heart's beats and speedy gasps, meeting Sasuke's opened eyes, steady breaths and quiet spirit.

"I… I just…" Naruto began. "…You are… just like me; and you won't let them hurt me…" he whispered still panting. "And… it's not like… you have someone… right…?" he wanted to make sure.

Sasuke closed his eyes smiling. "That's what it's all about, Naruto."

The blond liked it since he was not called idiot. "I can't have someone… or the mission will be destined to fail…" he hissed.

"We both were there, and we both are here right now, it's destiny alright…" Naruto said, pushing his lips further; trying to convince his mate. Sasuke, for Naruto's surprise, didn't reject it quickly. He kissed him back for a second, and then moved aside. "No… Naruto…" he whispered.

But Naruto just turned and kissed him once more, holding his neck tightly in his persistent hands. He could feel that Sasuke liked it; he could just sense his heart pound faster, and his breath getting deeper. "I won't let him hurt you too Sasuke…" he hissed between the kisses.

And as soon as Naruto felt like if they were going somewhere, the clock aside them rang loudly, making his jump off Sasuke and fall down on his head.

"Ow, ow OW! Damn it!!" Naruto grumbled, hands on the back of his head. Sasuke got up slowly and turn it off. "I have work at the restaurant. I gotta go…" he placed it aside and held his shirt. "It may take long, good night, idiot…" and he went outside with that.

"You're the idiot!!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's back. He growled and then shut the door madly. (I can't believe I kissed that loser! What was wrong with me?!)

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled as he entered.

"Sakura…? What are you doing here?" he asked walking inside towards the counter. She was wearing a black & white uniform and holding a tray of beers in her hand. "Ummm, after we repaired many issue here, the café is now receiving more customers. I must help dad or he will fell short on his duty." She giggled.

"Oh, Sasuke, come here and take a uniform; the café is crowded today" Sakura's dad orders. The Uchiha nodded and did right what the man ordered.

Three hours passed and soon, it was 11; 30 at night. People were starting to get less crowded and Sasuke could have a break with Sakura. They sat at a table, aside each other, watching Sakura's dad work with a smile, enjoying his moments serving people.

"I guess dad loves his work, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke was thinking distracted and didn't reply. He looked down with dull eyes that Sakura noticed quickly. "Did I say something wrong…?" she wondered.

Sasuke shook his head not answering. "I _did_ say something wrong… didn't I?" she assured herself. "Um…Sasuke-kun… You still haven't said much about your family… and… umm…about yourself…"

But Sasuke interrupted her quickly. "My parents hadn't time for me… and… seeing father with a smile was impossible… _I_ shouldn't smile either… I've wasted my time here… I shouldn't have accepted your offer!" he seemed now more stressed than ever.

"Sakura dear, I'll be out now to talk with a man about something urgent, take care of the café, you and Sasuke, ok dear?" her father asked going out.

She nodded and then turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…. Umm…" and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop Sasuke-kun me!! I'm nothing to be respected!!" he shouted removing it forcefully standing. Sakura stood up afraid, with the same fear she had when they met. He shut his eyes and closed his ears with his hands and sat down again, strained and tired such that his arms were trembling.

"I keep hearing their voices in my head…" Sasuke uttered calmly. "Over and over again…"

"W-who…?" the scared teen managed to ask. "Sakura… I … I'm…"

"Hey guys, look, free café tonight…" a big man with tattoos all over him says marching in, along with his big friends.

Sakura stared at the tall man entering. "Umm, sorry, we're closed; come back tomorrow please." She said. She hadn't time for them, and they surely looked troublesome. "What?!" the man groaned. "Are you kicking us off this place?!" he glared at her from above. She felt so tiny she couldn't move; she just trembled in fear. "Uhh… sir I … umm…." She mumbled.

He passed her and went to the counter. "C'mon guys, serve yourselves." He said laughing loudly.

"Don't touch it if you weren't gonna pay for it." Sasuke's voice said as he was standing, hands on the table, not looking at them.

"Huh?? Are you threatening us, you little squirt!?" the man shouted. His pals laughed at the young teen.

"Oh it's not a threat…" Sasuke assured. The man smirked. "It's a warning…" the upset Uchiha continued, making the man angrier.

"Or what??" one of them said. "Making us laugh to death??" another uttered as they all mocked giggling.

"Oh my…!" Sakura jolted taking a slight breath. Sasuke was suddenly behind the big man holding his arm tightly to his back. "Listen to me, big guy. In this restaurant, when I'm here, it means you're not. Got it?"

The followers of the man got shocked as their leader moaned in pain.

"What are you guys staring at?!" he shouted. "Get him!! Get this…ah!!... brat!!"

Two men stared at each other and the rushed to the teen. Unfortunately for them, they both got kicked off. Sasuke then threw the man somehow that he landed on them. "And stay out!!" he yelled at them, dusting his hands. The other guys ran cursing him, and promising him with revenge.

"Sasuke-kun!! You saved us!!" the young happy girl cheered. However, for some reason, that was a deadly mistake from Sakura. Sakura could swear Sasuke's eyes shined in red as he placed his hand on his shoulder in pain, sliding down on his knees once he heard the words 'saved us' …

"Shut up!!" Sasuke shouted crazily. "Shut up!! I don't wanna do this anymore!!" he kept shouting.

Sakura moved backward… "You… don't wanna save us?" she wondered. She couldn't understand what he meant.

"Get out of my head!! Shut up!! Shut the hell up!! Aaahh!!" and by that the Uchiha's eyes rolled to white as he fainted. Sakura stood in her place astonished… but she finally realized what happened and rushed do him; shaking him and slapping his gently… "Dad!! Dad, are you out there?! Someone!! I need to take him to the hospital!! Someone!!" she called at the door, staring at Sasuke and then out…

End of chapter 7


	8. the curse mark

_**ooooh; i totally forgot about the disclaimer XS: BUT OF COURSE YOU PEOPLE KNOW, NARUTO IS NOT MINE**_**CHAP 8: the curse mark**

* * *

Sakura dragged Sasuke by his shoulders and placed him on a couch nearby a table, anxious and worried. She stood up, and then kneeled down, then up, confused. (Sakura, you studied that at school… 1st; check his pulse, and breaths… c'mon Sakura…) she encouraged herself as she bent down at Sasuke's chest. His heart's beats were quick, and his was breathing so fast that her head couldn't get steady on him. (I guess he's just tired…) she thought. Bu then, as he lied there, she couldn't help but to notice something that glowed suddenly in red on his right shoulder. She turned a little and checked his neck; three marks in dark black were there; looking like commas forming a circle. "A tattoo?" she hissed to herself. "No, that's not a tattoo for sure… what could it be?" She slid her hand and brushed his stained, soft skin gently. She stared at those marks thinking… but suddenly, they just faded and disappeared. She got to her feet amazed of the scene. (What the hell happened?? I barely touched those things… THOSE are definitely NOT a tattoo!!)

The young Uchiha stirred as his breath calmed down along with his heart. She sighed happy to know her friend was alright.

Then, she kneeled by him, placing her hand on his warm cheek. "You saved me a couple of times now… Sasuke… kun… you did… and I owe you my life." She muttered in is ear, hoping he could hear her.

She advanced at him and kissed his lips… "I'm really glad I found a guy like you… I trust you Sasuke-kun… and I know you trust me deep inside. You are mine, and I am yours… and nothing would keep me away of…"

"Sasuke?? Are you still here?" Naruto's voice said as he knocked on the door, surprising the young girl in love. Sakura jolted and bumped her head with the table. The blond heard the crash and walked there wondering. "Sakura??"

"Ow…OW, ow…." She muttered standing, hands on the head. "Naruto? What are you doing here at this time?" she really wanted an occasion with Sasuke on her own.

"Umm… I just wanted to make sure that he's alright; I mean… not that I'm worried or anything… it's just… he left the key inside and can't get himself I without it." He felt happy to find a good excuse.

"I thought you hated him?"

"I do, but… umm… Where is he anyways?" he finally grumbled (Why do they always assume I hate people??).

She looked at the sleeping teen sadly. (I want Sasuke for me alone!!) She shouted inside. "I think I'll just take him with me then." Naruto affirmed holding Sasuke's arm, getting ready to pull him on his back.

"No," Sakura said. "I mean…. You can't take him yet."

"Why not?" The blond wondered. "Umm… he's sick, and he needs rest." The girl stated, holding Sasuke's other arm tightly. Naruto then noticed how Sakura wanted him so much. He knew she's up to something…

"I guess he can rest at my house, he's more comfortable there." He said pulling him up, away of Sakura's grip. "But Naruto I … I mean he …umm…"

"See you tomorrow Sakura…" and he rushed outside. The young girl stared down madly. "Naruto!! You BAKA!! I hate you!!" she shouted.

* * *

It was thirteen past twelve; Naruto was lying on his bed with Sasuke asleep in his mattress. (I can't believe I got him back here, even though he keeps calling me idiot…) he thought, staring at him snooze beautifully.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's lips moved with that word.

"Huh?" the blond wondered, listening more.

"I didn't mean to… please don't…." Sasuke kept hissing. Naruto noticed how his hands were turned into one of his fists for a second time, like if Sasuke was ready to fight an unfair battle.

(Again?? Man, this guy has a lot of bad dreams…) Naruto told himself and bent down with is hand on his friend's forehead. "Sasuke… Sasuke, wake up…" but suddenly, everything around the blond faded to black, as he stared at the walls getting swallowed by the fingers of black shadows. "What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, standing up. However, while he watched the shadows stretch around, his sight turned to his feet, and a green soft grass appeared, tingling— as they moved with the cool breezes— his bared fingers.

"Wait a sec…" he said looking around. "Where the heck did Sasuke go?! And where am I for crying out loud?!"

He glanced everywhere around; nothing but green meadows was there, until, he heard laughter from somewhere behind. Naruto, now confused, walked slowly sensing the gentle green field under him. He stopped, the wind blowing his golden locks kindly. "Is that… Sasuke…?" he wondered, but his thoughts were quite heard like if they were spoken loud. A little boy with black hair was running around the prairie with his mother chasing him with a smile. An older man in his thirties was sitting across them with a grin on his face. "You can't catch me!" the little joyful kid giggled. "Wanna bet?" the mother said chuckling. A little smile grew on the blond's face, as his eyes softened for the tender scene.

"**Time iss up!! You are MINE!!" **that snake wicked voice moaned, making the birds get scared and fly panicked. Naruto covered his face and shut his eyes, protecting himself of the birds' claws. And when he opened them, a terrible sight replaced the tenderness…

He looked down as his feet felt uncomfortable; cracked dry land was there instead of the soft pasture. It was all dark brown and red. He lifted his gaze and watched the fire eating everything and everyone.

"**What'ss wrong Sassuke…? Too frightened to move…? (Evil laughter)" **that creepy voice said again behind the teen. He turned and looked. The younger Sasuke was kneeling down, so terrified such that Naruto could detect clearly his shiny sweat dripping, and his eyes shaking along with all of his body. That man was nothing more than a shadow, glaring at the poor paralyzed Sasuke. "Sasuke… oh my god…" Naruto muttered.

"I'm… I'm scared!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes watered. "Itachi!! Where ARE you?!" he added crying. Naruto's eyes became wet as well; he had a kind heart that can quickly thaw, he couldn't just watch his little friend break down like that… He tried to move, but he couldn't. His feet were like glued to the stiff ground beneath him. He looked back at Sasuke with anxiety.

The man marched closer to the young boy and his yellow eyes caught Naruto's sight. Even him, was now terrified.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke cried louder. "**Scream as much as you like little lad… your brother can not hear you now…" **

Naruto noticed that snake man crossing his fingers, doing some sort of a sign, a sign that he saw Kakashi doing something like it before. Suddenly, the man was no longer a human, but a mutated gray male with an evil snake-like grin and looks. Its neck got taller as it extended heading to Sasuke fast. "Sasuke!! Get the hell out of there!!" Naruto shouted, as he broke out of his spot, and headed to the little boy.

"**Pure powers are for pure hearts… and a pure heart is found within the child…"**

Too late for both of the friends, that man's jaws caught Sasuke's neck and pierced it with its extended fangs. Sasuke screamed trying to get it off him. He stood on his feet trembling while that snake left him and retransformed into a human again. "W-What the hell… did… did you do to… to… to me?" little Sasuke whispered in pain, pushing his shaky hand on his shoulder.

Naruto stopped staring at both of them.

"**Soon, little lad, you will come to me… Now, you are one of uss… One of what you were chasing… You will whether join me, whether kill yourself one day… but for now, it's farewell…"**

Sasuke sighed and he felt weak, his body got suddenly heavy for his little feet to bear. He closed his eyes and released himself…

Slowly… with the wind… Naruto rushed to rescue his pal …

Slowly… the blond caught his little friend's weakened body …

Slowly… they both were kneeling down, hand in hand, with Naruto's tears filling his eyes, and Sasuke on his lap.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered. The dull silvered eyes of the boy were lifted to meet the calm blue of Naruto's, struggling to give a little smile of gratitude.

But as the fallen kid closed his eyes serenely, red marks climbed the way up his neck to cover his face like crimsoned flames. Naruto almost felt his hand burning. And so, the unconscious child's skin turned into gray and his hair grew longer strangely…

"**It is time...to put an end… to this time …" **a dark voice said **"It's time to put an end to this pathetic life of his…" **Naruto gasped…and everything turned white.

The dawn cleared everything around, the young blond opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in his small colored room. He was sitting on Sasuke's mattress with him on his knees.

(What was that all about??) he wondered. (Could… could this be a reason for why he isn't telling me the truth? And … that… snake… man… he was in my dreams as well…)

Sasuke stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Naruto staring at him innocently. He got surprised and got up all of a sudden, shocking his confused friend.

"What were you doing in my dreams?! You could've been killed!! You WILL be killed now!! What the hell were you thinking?!" Sasuke shouted madly.

The blond friend though for a second as he examined his mate's body; no red or black marks were there… "I was worried about you!!" Naruto interrupted him with watered eyes. "You were gonna die for heaven's sake!! I couldn't just stand there!! I don't know how but I was there with you when that snake bit you!! I saw it!! I felt it!! I saw you and felt you breaking down!! I was so damn scared but I got afraid for you Sasuke!!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but he couldn't say anything. He could notice teardrops gliding their way on the sweet cheeks of his anxious pal.

"When I caught you… I felt I … I felt that I own you…" and Naruto shut his eyes, turning his gaze down and his hands into fists. "I wanted you to be mine because then… only then… I could protect you like… like if you…. If you were really the family I wanted… but now… I feel more stupid than ever!! I was scared yet I rushed to you risking my life…! I was a fool!! I hate you!! I hate you Sasuke!! Damn you!!" and Naruto slid between the doors heading out of the house madly. Nevertheless, something with a warm grip caught his hand forbidding him to continue. It seized him back making his land on something warmer and softer. He heard calm heart beats and felt quiet breaths. "You don't have to risk your life for me Naruto…I'm the one who 

should be…" the endearing sound of Sasuke saying that to him gave him a sweet feeling of being secure. The blond grasped Sasuke's shirt tightly, rubbing his face with it slowly. "I thought… for one second…. You were gonna die…" he managed to whisper. "I panicked because of you… And I …" but Sasuke cut his words.

"Those marks you saw make me even stronger Naruto; but if used them… I will no longer be myself…" and Sasuke's hold tightened on Naruto's back.

"Why not?!" Naruto cut him off.

"If I used them… I … I might kill the people I love…"

With those words, Naruto's heart beat faster, his breath quickened and felt so worried that he couldn't bear it. Not that he's afraid of being killed, but because of Sasuke's love. He never thought his friend would even know the meaning of this word in his mysterious dictionary.

"What if… what if they appeared suddenly… would you kill me then?" Naruto wondered, as the silence invaded the room around them.

"I rather kill myself… than you…idiot…"

Naruto smiled rubbing his face to Sasuke's chest once more. "I won't let that happen anyways Sasuke… I promise you…"

And as soon as Naruto felt calm between his mate's arms, as soon as his feelings were settled…

RING RING RING!! The clock rang madly announcing the time for Naruto's school. (Damn it…) he thought sliding off his mate's shoulders. "I got to go, I can't be late…"

Sasuke nodded and kissed him good bye.

End of chapter 8

* * *

yeah well, sasuke\s story is complicated here and there're lots of surprises but that just have to wait for some time to reveal them slowly, cuz telling it all in one shot will kinda make you confused XD

Plz review and tell me what needs to be changed, and I kinda have no idea if I should change it into M rated for later… umm… excitement…, what do you think? Should I add more yaoi to the story?


End file.
